


Driver’s Seat

by WholesomeTaboo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Anal, Analingus, Cum drinking, Extended Rimming, F/M, I Just Really Like Old Man Ass Don’t Judge Me, Male Ass Worship, One Shot, Rimming, Rimming While Driving, friendly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27520663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WholesomeTaboo/pseuds/WholesomeTaboo
Summary: Girl’s first day as a truck driver.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	Driver’s Seat

She had gotten a job as a long-distance trucker.

It wasn’t the best pay or anything, but it was a calm job where not much happened, which is all she really wanted.

She had heard rumours about this job, but she was sure it was all greatly exaggerated. At least as she was getting toured around the facility this early morning she heard nothing of it.

The man touring her was a very tall and beefy man, who looked to be in his late 50’s. He had a deep yet kind voice. At times she had a hard time focusing as she was staring at his thighs stretch his pants tightly.

After he had gone over where everything was, how to operate their computer system, and how to load the truck safely and such, they had arrived at the end of the tour.

“So, I think that’s everything but of course come to me with any further questions. I’ll be your delivery partner today, ready to go?” He asked her.

“Yes... sir!” She answered.

“Haha, you don’t have to call me sir.” He opened the door to the truck. “Hop in.”

She was a bit confused, as it was the drivers seat. “Oh, you want me to drive?” She asked, as she expected him to show her the ropes on the first day.

“No no of course not, you’ll be the seat.” He explained as if it was obvious.

“I’m not sure I follow...” 

“Ohh you mustn’t have read closely enough, don’t worry most newbies don’t.” He pushes her up the truck. “See that dent in the seat? You’ll be sitting on the floor, your head in that indent with your face pointing up, and I’ll do the driving.”

She was taken aback by this. “So the rumours were true...”

“Rumours? Ma’am it’s in your job description.” 

“Is this... because I’m a woman?” She asked disappointedly.

He chuckled heartedly. “No of course not, this is how everyone starts out. But I will say that women definitely feel the best as seats, so we’re happy to have you!” He told her with a welcoming and encouraging smile on his face.

She was very hesitant. “I’m not sure if... I can handle that...”

“Oh it’ll go just fine! I picked a shorter route for your first day, only 6 hours.” He told her.

She really needed this job. “Okay then, let’s go.” She said, without much enthusiasm. She felt lucky that the man she was partnered with was her type of man physically and was seemingly kind, she could handle it.

“Great! After you, miss.” He cheered her on and bowed her into the truck.

She moved slowly and still unsure. Sitting on her knees on the floor of the car, bending her neck and head backwards to fit roughly half of it into the indent, her hair pooling out flat. Luckily the seat was pretty soft and comfortable. She also felt lucky about her pretty small stature, she wasn’t sure she would fit as snuggly as she did otherwise.

He stepped into the truck’s driver seat as well, making sure not to step on any part of her, so he stood pretty wide-legged.

He looked down at her face as he was undoing his pants. “No need to look so nervous, I am fully confident in you, it’ll go great!” He again tried to encourage her, which worked a little.

After he unbuckled his belt he took down his pants to about his knees, doing the same with his underwear. He stood over her for a bit, giving her full view of his large and hairy ass and muscly thighs she would spend a significant amount of time under.

He sat down on her, her face completely surrounded by his cheeks. He grinded on her until his asshole was situated right on her lips, at which point he sat still.

The warmth, sweat and musk was overwhelming her, the hair was ticklish and caught on her skin. The only thing she could breath in was more of him as her face was completely enclosed.

“See that’s not so bad is it?” He said, and gave a genuine Kind chuckle. “Make sure to keep your lips puckered throughout the whole thing, and give some licks now and again, they’re a real morality boost!” He told her as the truck revved up.

They drove off, starting their work day.

Most sound was completely muted, only hearing faint sound from the radio and the truck vibrating. She couldn’t see anything either. All she had to breath was his musk. The only thing she could focus on was the old man sitting on her face.

She kept her lips on him like he told her too, in a kissing fashion. It was uncomfortably warm, and his continuous sweat made it humid. The smell she got over very fast, when she had been under there for a few minutes, his musk actually became quite pleasing.

She felt occasional drops on her throat.

She flicked her tongue out, against his opening. Much like the air she was breathing she got used to the off-taste very quickly. She flicked it a few more times, this wasn’t so bad at all.

This is what she was getting payed for, she might as well put some work into it. 

She stuck her tongue inside of him, rummaging it around. She kept at it for a long while before her tongue got tired, and she resumed her puckered lips as she was resting her tongue.

She had no idea how long time had passed, but she was guessing a little over half an hour. The long amount of time left didn’t really feel daunting anymore. She was getting paid to just sit there with an old man's behind pressed against her face for a few hours, the job suddenly felt... like a pretty good deal.

His legs moved in on her sides now and again, which almost felt like a hug to her. She still felt that drip on her throat. Sometimes she would feel something soft against the underside of her chin, which she assumed was his ballsack.

She started licking again, more slowly this time as to be able to go on for longer. 

As she was sitting there for longer periods of time, she would drone off sometimes into her own thoughts, the only thing anchoring her to reality being his musk as the rest of her went limp. She didn’t lick as often, but made sure to give a few every other minute.

She felt the truck stop and turn off. He grinded on her a bit before lifting himself off her. The air felt cold on her humid face, as she opened her eyes for the first time in a while. 

“You’re doing a fantastic job!” He told her excitedly. “I’m just taking a quick little pit stop, it’s been 4 hours.” He said as he went through one of the truck's drawers.

“4 hours?” She asked, her voice raspy. 

“Yup. Just taking a quick little bite-to-eat. And I’ve got something fast for you too.” He told her.

He angled backwards, bending his legs down. The head of his large half-flaccid cock brushing against her lips, which she parted instinctively. She realised it was his pre that she had felt dripping on her before.

He gave a few rubs and a pleasant moan as he came into her mouth. “It’s a lot so it’ll pass as a snack for you. 4 hours of rimming and your tongue just keeps going! Proud of you, miss, real good work, I knew you had it in you!” He praised her as he gave her mouthfuls of his cum.

As soon as he was done and had heard the last gulp of her swallowing his cum, he sat down on her again heavily without warning. This time, she was welcoming the warmth and musk.

After he had eaten they kept driving, and the rest of the time passed in a blur for her. She started feeling tired, and tried to lean into him as much as she could.

She felt the truck again start to slow down, stop, and turn off. He grinded on her a few more times before standing up, pulling up his underwear and pants, and opened the truck door.

He stood half-way down the truck. “That’s 6 hours! Great work, you did really well for your first day.” He encouraged her. 

Her face felt slick with his sweat, and his musk hadn’t left her either. She could feel some scratchy spots where his hair had most pointed into her skin, some getting stuck. Some of her hair got pulled up by his cheeks.

She lifted her head up, sloggily rising up from where she had been sitting. He had extended a hand, which she took to help her down.

“Be careful for a bit, the first few times you’ll end up a bit woozy, not too much air down there.” He chuckled.

“Yeah… no kidding.” She said, sarcastically. “Say, how many times am I expected to do this?”

“Well at the very least a few weeks, but you can bet more on a couple months. But honestly with how much of a natural you seem to be at this we might just keep you on seat duty indefinitely if you’re alright with that.” He explained.

She thought for a bit. “I’ll mull it over.” 

She was still holding his hand firmly, her legs felt shaky.

“Miss, I’ll drive you home.” He told her firmly as he noticed how wobbly she was and started to walk her to his car. She had come by bus.

“No, it’s fine, I’ll just wait it off.”

“Don’t be like that now, I’ll drive you home. You live on the east side, right? It’s not far from me, so it’s really no problem.”

When they reached the car and he opened the driver's seat, she looked up at her. “Uhm… do you want me to… be down there again?” She asked.

“Very polite of you to ask.” He smiled at her. “We’re off work hours now, you have no obligation to. Unless you want to, of course.”

She silently made her place on the floor of the car, her head on the seat as the old man started to unbuckle his belt.

She had an amazing first day as a truck driver.

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who has the hots for an old man who happens to be a truck driver and then decided to create a whole story based around the fantasy of it?
> 
> This degenerate right here.
> 
> Hope it was fun for those who liked whatever niche this filled <3


End file.
